1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to polishing and abrading of aircraft passenger windows, and more particularly, to an easily attachable maintenance shield to protect the aircraft painted surface during the polishing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The window outer pane external surface repair procedure includes the use of taping the window frame and seal to prevent possible damage which may be caused by the abrasive grits, buffing and polishing compounds. This tape must be applied individually to each window and then removed once the repair procedure has been completed. The taping procedure is labor intensive and the tape, during its removal, tends to remove the paint from the aircraft surface requiring further costly maintenance.
Thus, while the foregoing indicates it to be well known to use tape to form a protective barrier about the aircraft window during the outer pane external surface repair procedure, the provision of a more simple and cost effective mechanical device is not contemplated. Nor does the current techniques art described above teach or suggest an aircraft passenger window snap on maintenance shield which may be applied to each window successively and which may be used by individuals engaged in such routine aircraft maintenance. The foregoing disadvantages of the current maintenance techniques are overcome by the unique snap lock feature of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.